Toilet flush valves are normally actuated mechanically, by means of a lever system. Remote actuation by means of cable pulls is also known in the art. An electromagnetic actuating device is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 505,262; this device requires connection to a source of electricity and does not function during outages. An hydraulic actuating device for a drain valve is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 366,506; this requires the additional connection of an hydraulic main in order to actuate the cylinder connected to the drain valve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic actuating device for a flush valve, which device is readily attachable to existing flush valves, is simple and economical to manufacture from plastic material, and works independently of supplementary power supply.